Shining Sea
by Lahi
Summary: Nefertari or Silvers Akira Akira, his life was changed since birth, was different from other people of Alabasta, she was separated from her parents and her younger sister, but was saved when in the midst of a storm, from there began the his adventures, those living in Alabasta never find and was missing for several people...
1. Chapter 1

**Resume: **

Nefertari or Silvers Akira Akira, his life was changed since birth, was different from other people of Alabasta, she was separated from her parents and her younger sister, but was saved when in the midst of a storm, from there began the his adventures, those living in Alabasta never find and was missing for several people, but her father always believed that she is alive somewhere in this March.

_**Past **_

** Alubarna, Alabasta **

Throughout the Alabasta is a huge heat custom, since an island summer in Alubarna where was the palace, the royal family who lived Nefertari, members of the royal family and the guards, met each of its affairs, there were two children playing with each other in the younger child's room, the older name is Akira, is 5 years and the youngest is named Vivi who has three years, this time the maids entered the room to take dinner to eat, since it was time to take breakfast.

Good morning, Vivi and Akira. - Said their mother, known as Nefertari Titi.

Good morning mother and father. - Akira said, going on your seat, which is a little further away from their parents and sister.

Well dear, Akira and Vivi. - Said their father, known as Nefertari Cobra, already with hugs

open to receive Vivi onto his lap and give her lots of treats.

Good morning father and mother. - Said the little Vivi, all excited to have the family together.

Were being served all the Royal Family, and the three guards who were Igaram, Chaka and Pell, always Metia eyes of two young, he knew Akira sometimes feel lonely because they do not have that much attention to her younger sister receives love their parents.

Then Vivi, how was your tomorrow, come take before breakfast. - Said their father, with the spoon in his hand, which was collecting his food to his mouth.

-was Good pope, the Akira-nee, was waking me up and we had to play. - Vivi spoke excited because I had not many moments like his sister, because sometimes they do not leave each other ever leaving your room.

I'm watching, thank Akira, if it were not there, she was still sleeping. - Said the father or king, he enjoyed two daughters, he thinks that gives warmth and love, the two equal, but was mistaken.

-From Nothing father, someone had to do this and I was one. - Akira said, now for a little of your cereal, then after smile with your eyes closed.

Others continued to talk to Vivi, saying activities that would make the late and pass on, at this time Akira had finished eating their food, as no one was paying attention to a long time ago that she spoke to her, she was not being involved in the conversation, I was already tired of being left out, got up from the chair he was sitting, got-it and walked to the door, when she was already walking door is repairing it, go away without telling anyone as custom, she always warned that jumps back to your room, Pell knew right now it is being excluded in the conversations he was having there, then got up from the table, made a reference and the King was behind the young Akira.

** Akira **

He was fed up being in the same place in silence, wanted to leave at least a little part of the conversation, she knew she had not much attention from their parents, as they imported and gave more love to my sister, because she is younger than me and was also chosen to be the heir to the throne of Alabasta.

The reason for not being chosen for the heiress, is very simple, when I was born shown to be different from other children, to have memories or memories of the Century empty or Lost, they were sent by me, because I'm one of the chosen to prevent happens again the tragedy that was a big mess at the time and no one wants us not repeat the same situation as they passed, suffered much and not to go back as it was before the world.

When he walked in the direction of my room, where is my safe haven, where did my precious activities within it where I had a garden that had a punch when to invade anyone, had some drawings of flowers or my creativity to spend the time it takes enough, hardly anyone would dress only went maids, bring food, stealing the room and take the dirty clothes.

But however I noticed that she was alone in the hallway, I had a feeling that something would happen to me, suddenly appeared a group of 5 people, know very well that they were not the palace, they looked at all side to see if there had been anyone if it came were already kidnapped me to stop and get information they wanted and I'm already seeing which were, it was about the memories I have of the Void Century and weapons of Pluton.

-Be Good girl and not make any noise. - Spoke Criminoso1.

Never. - I said as my voice of a child of 5 years.

Looks like we have to go another way. - Criminoso2 talked, walked up to her, grabbed her arm, while the Criminoso5, their hands tied with a rope and seemed to squeeze as much power but no, they think she can not shake the ropes but could since they were wide .

You two, we all wipe brands and also her, not for anyone suspicious. - Spoke Crimioso3.

Then the three criminals, began to drag me out of the palace, as in the other two were behind us, to clean the marks they had left when still attached, I was looking for places that I passed, I've never been before the only place I was circling my room, bathroom, dining room and the rooms of my parents and sister.

**Pell **

Shortly after making a reference to the King, out of the dining room and I was just behind the young Akira, who was already a lot to him always, go towards your room, going to talk to her and ask her how she feels and how it is since they do not have anyone to talk to her.

Was already coming to her room, was a little away from her, when I noticed her being dragged by someone, but as my vision of a hawk, since eaten Devil Fruit, fruit Tori Tori no Mi, is Zoan which allows me to transform in falcon, then soon recognized who were kidnapped Princess, older, these criminals always did and always had what some wanted, I started running to warn your majesty, what was happening to her daughter.

-Majestade, Have a very important issue to warn. - I spoke, almost breathless, until that was forgetting that he had a can of the fruit of the devil.

What passes Pell? - Asked King, the father of Akira.

-A Akira is in danger, some criminals broke into the palace and their reason is to take. - I spoke.

-Igaram, Chaka, will call the other soldiers to go save Akira. - Said King and two others left the room to call reinforcements.

'We know what the reason is, we have to go save. - I said, to leave the room.

He was on the street, became the one of my three fruit of the devil, began to fly, to seek Akira, nobody wants their life is over when you find hope alive and unharmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Middle of the Desert **

Akira and the criminals who kidnapped her, already in the middle of the desert Alubarna where there were none, there were no houses or tents to sell something, since they left the palace, they passed several places where there were no people and ruins he found no one who does not have enough to live on when they were alone just asked her about weapons of Pluton, she always replied that he knew nothing, every answer they gave, they let the few wounds.

However, she could only get rid of the strings when they were in the middle of nowhere, had not released before because I did not want to hurt innocent people, wherever they went, was waiting for them to take some where there was no living soul or come by, already fallen rope in the sand, they continued walking, took his cue, began to run they do not grab it, just that it did not happen, those who were a little more ago noted she let go, because I had heard the footsteps of someone wanted escape.

Where do you think you will. - Spoke Criminoso4, by the first time.

-Not going to escape us. - Spoke Criminoso5, who was tied to the ropes, at the hands of Akira inside the palace.

The other three criminals immediately looked behind to see the mess that was causing the prey to who kidnapped, only a few long seconds is repairing that was loose and grab another try again, but were not able, two people can not dealing with a child of five years, the three were up to others, to help others.

But Akira, saw others closer to prevent escape, drew back a little further back, to have some escape route, then suddenly she looked earnestly at them all, it seemed there came a wind, but it was sparked power the Haki as it is also called by ambiação, this is known Haki Haki Haoshoku, which means King, then everyone swoon, as it has a weak mind, the only Akira was standing, she does not know how they fell on the ground, but it took were passed out to escape, even had not in a position to be injured and weak to have used one of the three Haki, but that only some people can have.

** In the Palace **

Once Pell warned what had happened to Princess, older, King, called co-Pell and Chaka Igaram, since these three are the main guards and they are always together, near the majesty, explained what was passed and sent for others to search and bring Akira saved without any wound, Pell, was gone long before the other, the King now was alone in his room, but this time joined his wife, titi and his youngest daughter, Vivi.

Honey, what's going on, because here they are not, some of the guards. - Titi asked worriedly, for it seems that something happened.

-Pell Saw our daughter, Akira, to be kidnapped. - Spoke Cobra, the king of Alabasta with concern.

Dad, what happened Akira-nee, she'll be fine. - Vivi asked, when the name of their sister was involved, I knew immediately that something happened to her, Vivi did not want to hold her older sister, she's your sun, but the younger daughter is wrong, never knew how his sister felt alone in the room, where no one would see.

-More Sooner or later, it would happen, just because it is different from the others, had always said, never let her out in her room, so we were not going through it now, so we will hold a member in the family. - The queen spoke of Alabasta, with no concern, only wanted his youngest daughter was well.

A few hours had passed that the soldiers had gone to search where he could meet his old old a little conversion he had with his wife after she had said, he was thinking for a lovely time, noticed the mistakes he made, he thought it gave the same attention his two daughters, what happened inside the dining area, confirm who gave more attention and love was his youngest daughter, because it was like other normal children, so better cared Vivi, when his oldest daughter, back again here saves, will give her what she deserved since he was born, no matter if it is different from others with memories of the Lost Century.

-Majestade We return. - Igaram spoke, was the first to enter by the door.

Then how rushed. - Cobra asked, raising his throne, to expect good news was that her daughter was already saved.

-rei-Sama, did not find his daughter, but found that the criminal had taken. - Chaka spoke with a rope hand and pulls all criminals within the same string.

-Contei What happened when they tried to find. - Majesty spoke.

'We found him in the desert, but there was no sign of the young Akira - made a pause, the Pell, since he who is explaining what happened - so hopefully they woke up, asked where they were, said they did not know because when they were on again arrested, and then went in the direction they fainted suddenly, without knowing how, then Akira, should have used it to escape their logo. - Just explained.

-Entreguem Them the navy, as it has a reward for their heads. - King said, go sit down again to the throne, but were already in the fallen ground.

Yeah. - Answered Chaka, went with them.

-At least she managed to escape, I felt that she is alive somewhere in this huge March - King spoke.

Throughout the Kingdom of Alabasta, you know the incident that happened at the Palace, the eldest Princess, had been kidnapped, but could come to escape the attackers, but never saw anyone in any sings of Alabasta, some of them went looking for her, many wanted to have it in your hands to know about Lost Century and weapons, but he became very depressed was Vivi, stayed for many days locked in her room to see how her sister felt alone with no one to visit and pay attention, but knew her father cared about her older sister, but his mother did not even want to know the eldest daughter, only interested in the youngest daughter.

But nobody knows, that the young Akira, would start their adventures and be different than before, as friends who love and give value to it, but also never forgot in his past life and the country he was born.


	3. Chapter 3

**Akira **

I do not know how criminals fell again when they wanted me to tie the rope, but this was the opportunity to get away from them before they wake up again, I started walking, even if slowly, since I'm injured and weak, because I do not know I used some power that I woke up at the time they wanted to go at me, that's why I sit weaker for having used him so much, I could not refine this to hurt innocent people who may be the same for any hostage bandit or fight.

He was walking more than an hour in this endless desert, do not know if he was going in the right direction for the palace, my stomach was already rumbling from a few minutes ago and also was thirsty, but at the same time, I think if someone is still looking for me, even when lost, can not know very nature, already closed'm always alone in the room, but this wind is not normal for others who felt until now, seemed to come a storm right on the way to the desert all continue to walk the same, could find some shelter to stay for some time during the storm.

I found no shelter, but right now I'm in danger the storm was really coming to is direction, I have to deflect it right now, do not know why now I do not feel my legs, I have to lower this time did everything to get move his legs again, but it was all in vain, I decided to close my eyes, already prepared to be taken by the sandstorm, but it did not, she felt someone grab me and then I saw being lowered by the person who saved me, who later find out the name of the person who was protected Silvers Rayleigh, faint logo on their arms, from there I do not know what happened.

** Rayleigh **

This time was on the red line, and my companions, to save three young sisters who had been held as slaves by, who were escaping Mariejois, by a triton calling Fisger Tiger, invaded the place to save others who were also newts slaves to be kept by the Tenryubito also freed the human, because he knew they were suffering, I and my friends had heard this, we immediately go saved the three sisters.

Then we have the sisters safe from the boats that had brought them to me, since one of his companion went to the island where he was to pick up their belongings to return back to their homeland with the three young sisters, however, I began to have a sense that something was going to happen some person, for what was left of the boat and went to one that was still empty, only with some food and drink, one of my companions asked where I was going, I said it would not take and then you encounter.

Sailed the sea, or to reach the island kingdom of Alabasta, because I knew I would find the feeling I felt the red line, I was by the river that connects all the cities of Alabasta, I stopped at a place where he offered to leave the boat, well hidden, left him and walked all over the desert, noticed a 5 year old to give a storm and coming to her direction, she ran up and fell on the sand, then I got the lap and took her to the boat, got one cover for her, I began to paddle to an island where no one can get to it.

**Sea**

In moments the two were leaving the river that divides part of Alabasta another, already navigating out of the river, the ocean, the island in a way that is unknown to many people,

had already spent a few hours they were surfing the Grand Line, Rayleigh, knew the power of the Calm Belt, was at this time almost at the place that is the two sailors, was how they were going to get to the island it takes young Akira and the current does not take long to come, soon this instant moment, he drove the boat there.

However, Akira finally had woken from his sleep, after having just fainted when a storm came and recalled that he had been saved, where she lay up, walked around in them to see that place was, I saw she was not alone, saw the man who saved her, he noticed she was reach an island that is known pro Amazon Lily, where only accustom women, there is no soul of man.

When they reached the entrance, there was another boat, where they came to one of the companions of Rayleigh who helped save the three sisters, the two sides of each boat, notice of each other, Akira and the three sisters looked at each other saw that the four were wounded, beside each other already at the entrance gate of the island opened, entered the same, some people were there to receive all of them.

-Rayleigh, Only now you appear and who is she? - Asked one of his companion, gift.

-Gloriosa, I had a feeling that something was going to happen, harm to this child. - Rayleigh spoke, his mate who is known for Nyon but it is one that comes by your old name.

But it's far better to treat the wounds of them and then we'll talk. - Nyon spoke.

Everyone left the boat they were, some members of the Kuja pirates, helped those who were injured, out of the boat, but then Nyon, said he was holding the King of Darkness, is known as Rayleigh, led them to former home of Nyon, where she lived before being Empress of the island and then have the Women leaving the island, the two are no longer in the home, wounded, were looking for some bandages and other things to relieve feriadas.

How's your name? - Asked one of the three sisters.

\- Nefertari Akira, but it's better just by treating me for Akira. - Said the same, and where Ryaleigh Nyon, when they heard his name, were more attentive.

-Pleased Know we're the good sisters. -falaram the three sisters.

'I am the eldest Hancock. - Said the older sister.

-I'm The middle sister to Sadersonia, but most call for Sonia. - Said the middle sister.

-I'm The newest, Marigold, but treats for Mari. - Said the younger sister.

The others were already treating them, Akira, let them treat the 1st sisters, since they are more injured than she continued to talk the same type as the ages of them, what they liked to do, but also the sides met them when they had prey.

I know, like you feel. - Said the little Akira.

How so? - Asked Nyon.

-I'm Different from other children, so it is always stuck all day in my room. - Akira said.

-Only Few people know this, but now you can, change your life, learn other things that you had never. - Spoke Ryaleigh.

The three sisters and Akira, walked away to let the other alone, to talk other issues, were to show the same village and remember, know who started having ties with all, which was very strong, then had to say goodbye to Ryaleigh since it had to go, but he spoke with them, they would see very soon, without realizing that the time would pass, said it will help Akira, knowing the sea and most other things you do not know, having never had freedom before, as will be now.


	4. Chapter 4

**2 years **

Had already been two years since Akira reached the Islands of Women and lives in the same, much has changed in these two years, Hanconk became Empress and Captain of the Pirates of Kujas, at age 18, it happened in the same time Akira, did 7 years, celebrated their birthdays with their new sisters, the Boa sisters, became a strong bond with Akira, know the secrets of each.

But do not spend much time with them, were busier deal, the group and the crew of Kujas, since they belonged to the same group, decided to leave a little of the palace, go to best meet the city center, since was not much there, even when I went there a few times, did not talk to other women, because they had much respect the empress, but when exploring the rest of the island, came to know three people who became her friend, Marguerite, Sweet Pea and Aphelandra but they all have different ages.

How she met them was the epic moment in danger or better to say, was in the forest, which sometimes appear more dangerous than other animals, the three were gathering plants, which are good for food and for other medicines, they did not repaired the animal but were saved by Akira, passing landscape in the forest, had found a special place to see the ocean and reflect the times we know new things, she can for the animal too fast, jumped up and attacked in the same ready weak and it soon fell to the ground unconscious, thereafter always marked points found to know better and have some in their adventures.

This time, they would find the pool where other people gather, such as crew members Kujas and want to be part of the crew, some not yet know Akira, despite having already being on the island two years ago, they knew only by sight, when sometimes walked alongside the Nyon.

The rooms they were already each to walk to reach the place, because they were present Akira, to others, always match there to talk because it is a great place to chat. There was a bit away tables and a lounge chair to rest after they had food and drinks, that younger and older, did.

Who was there were some residents of the islands, those want to be part of the crew of Kujas, crew members, were already at sea a few days and did not know when they would arrive.

-already Arrived and brought a guest. - Sweet Pea spoke, which is older, Akira and his other two friends.

-Chegaram A bit late, whom she - made a pause the person who is speaking - you've seen you in some of the island. - Kikyo said.

She is youngest of us, just for a few years. - Spoke Aphelandra, she's taller than the other, even for his age he has.

She is Akira, is now here on the island for two years but only met a few months, when she saved us. - Said Marguerite.

-This Girl who saved you is the attack of wild bear. - Said one resident.

Yes, I am, can by dealing with as they wish or Akira - Akira spoke first, since the age of 7 his.

After a while the arrivals of them, began to speak of other different subjects, about the crew of Kujas, as they wanted to partake in this group, knowing the other places, other than the Island of Women, browse and do all kinds of friendship, as people and various different culture.

Then it was here, you were Akira. - Said a woman, lower than Akira, had a bigala, which was his snake, many treat for Nyon-sama, have been empress.

There's not much time to come here, Nyon-sama. - Talked some women who were elsewhere, where Akira, talking.

-Nyon-Chan, I'm sorry I left without warning, but I was farte living in the palace. - Akira said, calm as ever, as was long gone surprendidos treats a person who knows her, walked with former and current imperatiz and his sisters, but did not know she was in the castle.

-Hancock And the others arrived, she wants to have a moment alone with you. - Glorious spoke, but most call by the name Nyon.

Akira, said goodbye to everyone, started walking beside Nyon, which for her is a very important person to her, even though their origins and has memories of another century, it gives you several things to counselors.

Was soon to Hancock, where he found the same bed with your pet snake called Salome, stood she was tired with the trip and found the Rayleigh, to say that the days would see the island and how Akira was fourth .

-Hancock, I'm here. - Akira said, approaching the spot where the other was.

-Akira, Let's enjoy the moments we have now before we depart for one of his adventures at sea. - Said Hancock, raised the bed.

I know that soon, I know the other corners of the ocean, such as Rayleigh, even if it may take a long time or not happen. - Akira said.

Hancock, had a tie very protective Akira, even knowing two ago, became one of his sisters, even if not blood, because they had very similar lives, and being lonely, one away from home or held captive in the same place your room, if not for the past life of Akira, out of their land, would never get to know, shared several seasons of the year, all trained together to realize their dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Then Akira and Hancock were for public bath houses that were within the palace, the palace rang the bell which was to warn residents that were a few feet away from it, since they could not be in it, when the empress and their sisters when they had to bathe because of the secrecy that some of them knew by them have said, but others think it is a curse that you stay'm stone looks to be the hallmark of their back.

Inside the palace, the part of the public bathroom, inside looked like a pool, only it was not deep, it's like a hot spring, where they relax and unhurried rid of bad intentions who had that day, the two that consider as sisters entered the room, remove their clothes, walk in slow steps toward the pool or bath, call them what you will, they came in and sat at the tips first have to talk everyday.

Already later the sisters and the very good Akira, after already taking bath, were now sitting in the living room, where he was right now lunch served by the maids, the banquet is very different from where Akira, proved some years ago in his hometown, had legs of meat, wines and other drinks without alcohol, and fruit salads.

As they ate it strange absence of Nyon, which always tends to be in all meals with them all, it is the only place where they speak more because the other hours are doing their chores, those who were present began to eat only after notice that there was yet another dish without being in Nyon, another person came to sit like them, except they had not in mind who could be, but his thoughts were interrupted by the door at this moment was to be opened by the Nyon and Rayleigh, they were any surprises for him, being there present knew they would not come too early, when he met with the Pirates Kujas, but apparently decided to come on the same day they returned to the island, the two go to their places and began repetivos serve as the food was on the table.

-Rayleigh, You scared us when we came through that door. - Akira spoke, which was the first who recovered the shock it appears there suddenly.

-Sorry To come suddenly without warning, only Glorious, knew in my decision, which came today. - Rayleigh spoke.

**A Hours Ago before Nyon Rayleigh and go have a living room **

The Nyon be on site cafe downtown, reading the newspaper that Kujas brought since the gull which carries the newspapers to all corners of the sea, does not appear in the Calm Belt area, where they find the legendary Isle Women also appear and where the Sea Kings and Sea Monsters, but if only given the newspaper a week after it was delivered, it was updated with information from the out side was quiet read your newspaper and eating a little when his deshi Moshu (the snail phone) rang her soon, just met some people who knew their number who were sisters Boas, the Rayleigh Kujas and crew have always had it in case of emergencies such as ran a few years ago.

-Gloriosa, I need to talk to you right now, I'm on the other side of the bay of the island. - Rayleigh spoke.

I'll have to ai, Rayleigh. - Nyon spoke, as noted by Glorious.

Hung up the deshi, closed the newspaper took with him and started walking to the side of the bay where he knew where his companion, he could not enter through the main entrance, as there is a law that men should not enter the island, warned by the way to the palace to put another plate on the table, that would be a guest of the female population was shifted toward the forest that quickly reached its destination, reached the end of the forest, was already in the bay because he had sighted the sea , glanced sideways and saw his companion sitting atop a stone.

-Rayleigh, I'm already here, I think I know what will be the issue. - Spoke Nyon, approached him.

Yes, it's already time to go with me Akira, meet new people and train, but after the decision is hers, if you want then come here.

-Really, She knows a few things about fighting that learned here and she needs to know new cultures. - Nyon spoke.

Ended the conversation, Glorious gave a robe or a cloak to hide the Rayleigh, as it would pass through the city and go to the palace to speak of this conversation and take it with Akira.

**Back to the Present Time **

After the report came as Rayleigh and their conversation, the Good and Akira, sisters knew that today would say goodbye to each other, since they will stay a long time without seeing her, finished their meal when they spoke.

-Tinhas Rayleigh ratio, which would see a lot sooner than we expected. - Akira said.

-You Always manages to remember everything that people say. - Rayleigh spoke.

-Rayleigh, When are you going to leave. - Hancock spoke, did not want to dismiss it now already.

-Daqui Two days, I know it will cost a lot to you. - Rayleigh spoke.

-Just Have to be hidden to anyone suspect that a man is on the island, but the residents will not panic as always to discover more things different from them gender. - Glorious spoke.

I do not want to go through that again, they always come after me. - Rayleigh spoke with a drop of the head.

The Good and Akira, sisters breathe relief that could still be two more days together and also try to lay off of her friends who made the short time they all left the room, they all went to their respective resting a bit since the 4th part of a day that was great emotions for each.


	6. Chapter 6

Both days went very fast, and Good for Akira sisters did much, canceled for two days, they should do their business outside the island, Hancock taught about different styles of fighting for Akira, always remember it, compare accessories such as bracelets and necklaces, to remember each other by the time it will separate, but also met with his three friends, to have more records of his moments of friendship. The Rayleigh, on their exits the palace to the city, was always hidden in his cloak, would get abstimento / takeout food and weapons that can always be useful, but with the breeze of the wind almost always or sometimes was caught by the residents who could discover that he is a man, but always managed to escape from them, they can even smell him.

** In the Bay, on the island**

It was time for Rayleigh and Akira, they leave and start navigating at sea, where he wants to give the little knowledge Akira, as life is different from what she had so far, but that has changed a lot these two long years were in their homeland, the principle always asked herself, for her, is still looking for it or remember it, but I knew that some people miss you, but know that one day will return Alabasta, because I know that something will happen there, but for now his goal is to make it strong and find trusted companions, like Hancock are both fun to be part of the crew, but he knew that it might take ages to find, but will make several trusted friends, although not of their crew.

But that's not important now, but lay off the people who took care of her for the last two years, which are very important, the Good Sisters, Nyon and also do not forget his three friends, who will always be in your heart, that seen the Boa sisters are crying.

-Hancock, Sonia and Mari, do not cry, why this is not goodbye, it's until one soon. - Akira spoke confidently as ever.

-Ouviram She said, do not cry, so are the show being weak. - Spoke Rayleigh noticed that Akira is more adult than all these three together.

Thank you Nyon and all of you, for looking after me very well, even though my home where I come from, also be different from other normal children from other islands, but this is my destiny hold these memories they gave me, with a mission this does not go back to the way it was centuries of others, you will always be part of my family. - Akira spoke little, to open a small smile and cry tears of happiness but because much has changed since then.

-Akira, The doors will always be open to you, do not forget. - Nyon spoke, not knowing how to tell Akira, if they want to come back here after the long training that will have.

Well it's time for us to go, Akira. - Rayleigh said, because I know that it was time to go.

Akira said nothing, nodded to them all, turned his back to Rayleigh, with a comforting smile, jumped into the boat that had everything that was needed for the trip, from now a lot will change in her fate, because the your duty is to save this world, not to fall into the darkness there ai hidden, the light will always get rid of the darkness.

Those who remained at bay, they saw others navigate the sea with this huge setting of the sun, which had, departed at the end of the day, where it will always give good memories when they are having hard times.

** Alabasta**

A lot has happened since two years since the disappearance of the older daughter of King Cobra, just a few days after or following a month his wife had a very serious illness which eventually died when it was concerned only with the same daughter younger because they did not know that the rest of life, but Cobra suspected that this disease came to her, why they only cared about the newest and God wanted to teach a lesson to her, which received almost on his deathbed, repented not to give the love he deserved his eldest daughter, he died sorry for everything he did.

Vivi suffer through this difficult day, his sister disappeared without trace and long after his beloved mother died, but know I should keep going, made many new friends and his father and his soldiers were always worried for her.

The King and Pell, had a feeling that Akira is alive and that is the freedom we have always wanted, but they knew that one day they would meet again, in difficult moments that will move around the Kingdom, where it will stop raining by many long years.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon after his departure, the important people of Isla Mujeres, the two began to row to their destination, where to go, but there will happen some challenges for small Akira.

It was already night in all the islands, pirate ships were still in the middle of the ocean, in a small boat, where only were two people who already sailed for a few hours, one of them fell asleep on the way of travel and still another rowing during that time, so he decided a little stop to eat to have energy during the trip, as there was some rocks, found unsafe stop there, so could not happen accidents that there are times, paddled up, when Akira was agreed in his sleep, because it hurt already be in that position since he fell asleep.

-since It is night. - Akira said, rubbing his eyes to see better, as it still had signs of sleep.

-Parei A little now to eat them to me. - Spoke Rayleigh already seated again, but the side of Akira, spent some food.

They relax during the night night where he see the stars to shine, too, until Akira saw a face of a star, she had seen pictures of them in books, he was Gol D. Roger, was a legendary pirate, known as the Pirate King, knew Rayleigh, misses his companions and adventures they had at the time.

The two continued to eat, the food could be little, because Rayleigh, he thought it would take a few hours to get to your destination, but as always he had a backup plan if something happened to them, during the search of more food during the day, decided to tell it to her, because it can always be a challenge for her, growing more and more.

-Akira, Want to talk a little with you, before we started to row to the island that we should train. - Spoke Rayleigh, seriously looking at her.

Yes, what is? - Akira asked, politely, she even know about good manners, how to treat a person.

-I Thought today would-we get to Saboady, but it seems wrong, the food is low in a short time may run out if we stopped at an island, and separates hands of each other, more to the point is lost we must find the Sabaody Archipelago, this may come to be a challenge for you, it may take a few days or months, but we know we will meet again.

-Percebi, I will take care even be requested. - Akira said, knew full well that this could happen, since it came out of Isla Mujeres, but it is good to always prevent.

So after this conversation, started get to work, Akira arrange the food, in order and in the corner to not spread in the small boat, while Raiyleigh, drank some more, to get a few more hours to paddle.

** The following morning:**

The birds were already awake and fly through this huge vast ocean, a small boat floated by the waves of the sea, which by now were very quiet this time, who rowed the boat fell asleep at the same time, when he spoke with his partner trip, some birds walked around the boat, because there were food crumbs that ate the night.

The Akira, woke suddenly, because he felt small paws of a flying animal, top of it, so to see if there was dreaming, rubbed his eyes to see if reality was, he saw birds, were within the food bag, rose of repeats and it was amazing the them, not to steal anything.

-Rayleigh, Wake up, have a little problem. - Akira said quietly, did not want him to die of fright for her call too high.

-When Is that I fell asleep, the passing Akira? - Asked still dizzy sleep, then Akira pointed to the bag already did not have food to spare, there was only now only drinks because the birds, had to bite the food, all that was left there.

-What We do, I get amazing flying, only we have no food. - Akira said.

-Now We have to look for some island near to go buy food for during the rest of the trip. - Answered King of Darkness.

Organized the step that most now have on the boat, the two began to row, Akira wanted to help and then got an oar, began to row to look for some island, could take hours, because none of them do not know why place come, because he had asleep, from now on the challenges begin for the older princess of Alabasta.


	8. Chapter 8

It did not take long to find an island that had any population, found an empty seat at the foot of a bridge of fishermen leave their boats, their luck that the ship was those little so easily managed to find the place, check that the it was safe, the Rayleigh repeated the same thing he had said the night our little Akira, if he was lost him, she must go alone to the island of Sabaody, as always is prepared for whatever comes on.

They left the port, which by now was more empty, because people should go on the market to do their shopping, she takes a small suitcase, as various documents and maps, as he knew what could happen, some things that will help survive, walked next to each other without realizing it were already in the village center and the huge crowd that was there, then suddenly appeared a younger child it 5 years, to ask for help.

Lass, help me? - Said the little girl, with some tears in her green eyes.

Sure it is, lets just let my friend. - Akira replied, but when he looked to the side saw Rayleigh, was not at his side, then looked around, see if there was in some banking a store but did not find, so first decided to help the child and then to while helping can find the Rayleigh, as she'd begun his challenge.

-Conta Me, what happened to the doors cry? - Akira asked to select their hair in a ponytail, as it was a huge heat.

-So I lost my parents when my favorite scarf began to fly, now could not find them. - Said the girl, when it calmed himself.

Where was the last time you had with them, let's get out there. - Akira said, these aturas should remain calm, that helps.

Then the girl began guiding where Akira was the last time you saw your parents, along the way, she tried to find them by the characteristics given to it by the same, but in the end not found in the same place where she missed it the the then Akira decided to go up to perfect this village, see if I could have some information to parents of the girl, passed by.

'Sorry, you are the Lord Perfect? - Asked Akira, entered the establishment, where being kind to guard the whole village.

-You're Talking to himself, need something? - Responded and then immediately asked another question, the , he was not very velhor, walked in the houses of the forties, with good health.

-This Girl lost their parents, we try to have to look for them, but we can not-so come them here to help. - Akira spoke with their education.

-They Came here, but left a few hours ago to look for them. - Said the same when Akira was going to say a few more things, the girl's parents soon appeared, were lucky to put up with this show, she was thrilled by the embrace of that family group that received without realizing a tear fell on her cheek, as did not want to ruin the moment for silence to Perfect, then slowly quietly, leave without goodbye to the youngest child, knew it would be painful for the same as it had a goal to meet, so decided to buy the necessary and who knows if there is again the Rayleigh waiting for you.

He looked at the sky, where he saw a smile by the clouds, to whisper to her, you'll be able to meet the challenge and become strong without, dares so, she glanced determination to cloud, has gone the way he had come before, where he found some delicious fruit to eat along the way and a few changes of clothes, then headed for the port who knows if he still had there or no longer something that can help her.

Arrived at the port but can not find a small boat that had gone, but saw a paper hanging in a place that no one would be able to take, she was there and started reading what was.

_"Akira, when we separated in Vilha, bought quickly things necessary for the journey, I was here near the boat waiting for you, have much time or hours waiting for you as not aparecias, had to go walked._

_Now your challenge will start from here, can you find many faults of bad and good times, but hopefully divertes and that is an experience until we meet again in Sabaody, so take good care of their health and keep you alive there._

_Rayleigh "_

Finished reading the letter left, stole carefully in his bag, will be one of the memories to tell, more forward and knew it was going to force these logos years that will come around, then saw all pirate ships that were out there I hope for an easy target to deceive for a while, looked to heaven with a smile that now begin my adventures full of confusion for the opposite, in this endless sea.


	9. Chapter 9

Also in the harbor, Akira spent some time looking at the sky to restore their status, now had their sights on directions of Ships, watched for some time, see which ones still come out today, on this island, saw some still would be, heard voices behind him, they should go to their ships by pirates, they went toward the ship belonged to them, took his cue to enter the same hidden, no one fix for it, for a few hours, saw that all the decks were into the kitchen, took the opportunity to walk freely on the deck will get to where lay the candles and tidy the top, where the observer is sometimes if there is any sign of danger.

It is not known how many hours the Akira, sat there, but he could see much, because this view, then heard a very strange noise that was still far only knew it would not be very good, time to time, she started hearing footsteps from the crew pirate ship, which had already finished with their breaks, since they were on the high seas, where you could not see any sign of life the view, some crew rose to go anywhere observation, observe if there was something wrong in the distance the sea, as they are in the middle, so it was not anything near them.

The crew is already holding the round part of the observation, when they were on their feet in there saw our little adventurous Akira there, it would give a warning because of it, but he heard the sound of a rocket in the air, took his telescope he saw a Navy ship, approaching them to attack and drops them, as these pirates was known as dealers, to sell everything on an island, an auction known to be very rare.

-Captain, The Navy is approaching us. - Cried the crew of the observation post, he would announce that there was a girl, walk him, but Akira jumped on it to the deck everyone saw, began to run after her and forgot that Navy was right behind them.

As Akira, had no choice, I had to fight, although not very strong like them, but it was enough to know a little about fighting since learned in Women Islands, which were very funny times like training with the helpers of the castle I had order in the Empress to trains, she already knew that from there it was for a single adventure, that led to much confusion to the pirates and the navy, to survive to meet the challenge, she still has a lot to decide who wants to follow in this world without adventures.

Without realizing it the navy, were already on their side, but watching the fight of this crew and Akira, saw the discussion with her, coming the ship and that would capture her alive, be a good business with her, but most of of the crew, were already in the ground in shock with the attacks she did.

-Ufa Finally over, 50 crew members that this ship is where I get just to get to the final destination. - Exclaims Akira, alone, already sitting on the floor, where he had no fallen people, then heard footsteps of people who discover to be the navy, only knew got back into complicated situations.

Very well, girl, you also come with us, we want to know, because it got on this ship. - Said one of the Marines, to notice something on paper, maybe a small value for reward or Akira can start to have a poster to your search, if you do something you should not, your life could take more risk.

Have everything in order, banished from this crew already tied, Akira was moved slowly next to the man who talked to her, I knew that by now could not escape but can happen more woes, she did not want nobody behind him and will take more time in this adventure.


	10. Chapter 10

All 50 crew members, who were defeated by our Akira, but now were being taken by the Marines, better known by the Maritime Navy, they were more to be dragged while our Akira, was freer the front of the person who asked because it is there to do, so went with them, she knew by now, and could not run away or escape, when I was in the Navy ship, have to think, how you will get rid of this mess and there.

Inside the ship, the others were already being treated by others, while our Akira, was in the main room, talking to the captain and the second that can order the ship and the one who brought it in, to have a conversation knew why he was there and their motives, but that was not to be going nowhere so far.

How this is not going nowhere, presents, then? - Pronounce the ship's captain.

-I'm Akira. - Showed the same.

-Your Last name. - Continued the captain.

-Hm ... Silvers Akira. - Firmly replied to our little princess.

-Captain Where I've heard this name Silvers, from somewhere. - Said the second leader who runs the ship.

-Not That pirate who is known for King of Darkness, the Silvers Rayleigh, incidentally girl you have any family relationship with him? - Asked the captain.

-Etto, He was more or less my grandfather Foster, but he recently left me alone. - Lied to Akira, no longer wanted anything to happen to itself, with it, but would never get out of here.

-You Could give in minutes Akira, we want to decide what to do with you. - Gently asked the captain of this ship, I found looked at her and then sent the other to their immediate.

-of Course I can. - Akira replied, rose from his chair, sitting, walked to the exit and retired in that environment that would install now, to see what was done with it.

As I was doing nothing, waiting for the next out, he decided to see each as Navy ship, if arrested, he had freedom to see, everywhere, if she decide to stay, but she already has a plan in mind, stay a quiet month, without causing anything and then runs off, when everyone trust it.

** Into the room or Captain room this ship**

Just off Akira, the commander's quarters to send this ship, his colleague who was standing sat with the permission of his superior, since conversation will take a while to decide what they will do with Akira.

'What should we do with it, Captain? - Asked the person who is the second dealing with the orders when its top is busy.

How she is a Silvers, we do not know if she's telling the truth, but since she left, by the door decided that she will stay here, but I have one condition, she can not know. - Replied the captain, decided to who is to do.

-What Will be the condition? - Commented another.

-During One month we will observe their actions, here inside the ship, see whether it be of trusts and is not to deceive us, will remain with us for a while, if good will take the exam in the barracks belonging to the navy. - Said the captain himself.

After this answer, the Marine who accompanied the Akira to the captain's room, left in place that was, as he saw it waiting for him on the outside, was looking in the divisions, he found her in the kitchen, helped cooks, gave the news that was going to be here, that the next day would instruct her to do.

** One month later**

Had already been a month since the Akira, is this Navy ship, as she had promised so itself, was going to be quiet, to rely on it, so last Monday that was there when I was doing their jobs, had heard the more than talk about it, he was not lying, found that when passing A month went to the headquarters of the Navy, take an examination to become fuzileira now as I had spent a month I was here, decided to plan their escape secretly, now was the time to lunch where they were all together at this very moment alone invaded the captain of the room, was to steal jewelry during the trip that will do to live during this time, when you need something, then heard a noise was Captain to look at her, I knew immediately that was gathering, dodged him, had put the jewelry in your backpack, fled in speech, when sounded the alarm and Captain advertising.

We've got a traitor and this time she is fleeing behind the Akira. - Announced the same.

The ship, was in chaos, all the soldiers behind Akira, who had stolen the money and more jewels, thanks to this, the criminals who was arrested, escaped with this opportunity that arise at the last minute, that the situation was worse also controlled by the same, the more work that others have had, she had managed to take a boat and was already on it alone to navigate the seas, she knows that one day would be following news knew his reward and another person with 7 years, almost 8, is the second child who escapes the Navy, without help, found this time with grin for having tricked people very well during this time.

In a certain island, found the Rayleigh in a bar to drink, had a feeling that something was happening, laughed very loudly that called attention to customers.

-What Does Akira walks now up to? - Mused the King of Darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been four years since the Akira Princess, come to browse through the Grand Line, which all these years, tried to reach the Sabaody Archipelago, since he had escaped that Navy ship, the very next day, had a reward ago your head, how she had survived all this, it was fun for her, and even meeting new people, always had to go away from there.

During this long four years, she walked to invade many pirate ships and navy ships, their reward always increased, with all the confusion it caused, from there went be known for Silvers Akira, the "Sea Princess", not I know why that name as a princess, knew no one knows his story without being Rayleigh, the Nyoh and Hancock sisters, who are like family to her, but at least it is known, by the government and other places she is unaware.

It may not seem but Akira, had an 11 old, she has grown in recent years alone, learning to survive, before completing decided he had to meet his challenge to reach the Sabaody archipelago, so find is concentrated, sitting on a stone on the high seas, because your compass say in which direction was Sabaody, as did not want to go further, to steal boats and take longer to get the same, the distance he saw a ship with a pirate flag, where the skull , had some red hair in it, decided to be the one which would invade, when he had closer to where it was located.

At this time, in a position to jump ship that was a bit meters away from the stone that was already with your luggage on your back and your small boat tied to another without notice, he heard noise inside, saw himself who were celebrating something, this is her chance to enter, without noticing it, did not know why but knew that flag somewhere, when he saw the crew soon know who they are.

The crew of the "Red Hair", were at a party, because it had happened something good that day, some achievement that made there, all in their sang talking to his colleagues, to do everything when they heard a noise, Automatically they were frightened then, when they saw the Akira, jumping into the deck, where he met many astonished faces them and herself to see that it was soon discovered.

Chief, boss, you saw it, this girl came in here. - Exclaimed surprised one of the crew.

Yeah, I'm not blind, but what you do here Silvers Akira, you'd better talk in a place, but calmer than here. - Pronounced Shanks, to land his glass on a table, he

found sitting.

Looks like I'm in Shanks ship, the red, so the flag was not me strange and I was discovered easily. - Akira said, heading toward the ship's captain, to talk calmly and without interruption.

The crew members were to see these two figures being carried off the deck and drive into the office that had the parts inside, but continued to party like nothing had happened, because in the end would know why it appears on the ship.

Now, we can talk as calm, I will ask you some questions, it is the will not want to answer. - Announced the Red, sitting in his room.

-For Me okay, I know you can be trusted, because I was told. - He pronounced the Akira, sitting in front of it.

I do not know, why, but it is a special girl, tells why he decided to come to invade sea and ships? - Comment on their own.

-I Wanted to see other places, I was accompanied, but then separate, promised four years ago, which was able to reach the last island of the Grand Line, the Sabaody Archipelago, the Rayleigh. - Talked to itself, rather thoughtfully remembered as started their own confusion.

'So that's why we always invades the ships when they discover that not even lead whither thou wilt, thou defeats when they try to catch you, how long do not see Rayleigh, but you're not her granddaughter, it does not really? .- Suspiciously asked Shanks.

-It This reason, I am not even no, I'm no Silvers, but I am as a granddaughter, for him even though I am the eldest princess Alabasta, which everyone thinks is dead, this is my story, but there is a small secret nobody knows, only those who cared and saved me from kidnapping a long time. - Vented Akira did not know because by saying that to him,

-No Need to tell it all, it must be really hard, I know how to discover things on time that not existed, we have to carry forever, you can rest here, we take you to Sabaody, I like to review my vice-captain . - The captain said with a smile.

Me feel lighter, tell a little about my life, without lying, thank you for believing in me and also it will take to Sabaody, thank you for everything. - Akira said, grateful for what he is doing for you.

Then they returned to the deck, told that she would be a temporary companion, when they got to the archipelago Sabaody, everyone was happy, began to celebrate again, to welcome her there, Akira never felt very happy and fun because here, even if your journey reach the last is over, there is still much to explore and meet new people, which will be important for her future.


	12. Chapter 12

Without realizing it, the Akira was already very involved with the crew of the Red, the days began to pass that way, but that would not last long, because they were already coming to its final destination to the Sabaody Archipelago, which already gave to see the island even from a distance, during this years, finally I was fulfilling one of the challenges that was given to her, even having gone through difficult times, but managed to win this goal that was waiting for her in a very long time.

\- We're almost coming to Sabaody, so prepare everything. - Commanded the Shanks in his captain so your ship.

\- Yes Boss. - Answered all crew members, have put their respective places of their usual tasks.

But Akira, was also soon help even having no rank, was always willing to help all of them, with all when one was busy at his post, she went to the other and solve the problem as a real pirate it is willing to review Rayleigh, as it is at this time that she separated from him in that very village that changed her life, was always that depend on itself.

At this point were already coming to the archipelago, but have already spoken with the orders, some were taking care of ships, how others would buy the essential need for the coming months,

Akira and Shanks were walking down the island, looking for the old mate of Roger, who is somewhere in this giant place, like the Red knows very well his vice captain knew well the possible places that it may be at this point, already had spent a few hours from walking demand on even in the casino area, which has always fun and games to make money, their last option was in the forest where he was bars, where people mostly spend their day to drink, I saw a tall figure with white hair walking with its long hood.

\- Vice Captain, I know you saw us soon when we come to island with his Haki observation. - Revealed the Red, who knew very well about the power users of Haki, since the same also have.

\- It seems that discovered me as always, I wanted to Akira, we were able to find me alone, but I was soon caught. - Pronounced Rayleigh, smiling as custom, when he was with some of his former companions.

\- Achieve complete my must he gave me, I serve that four years alone, without help, but at the same time I developed my own escape skills. - Said Akira, a little nervous.

\- Welcome back, you're saved, you passed through complicated moments, I always followed you your adventures at the newspaper. - Rayleigh replied, doing caress of bright blue hair of the Sea Princess

\- Rayleigh and Akira, I take to tell you two, awhile back I met a young boy named Luffy, where he said the same words of Captain Roger. - Revealed the Red.

\- One day I'd love to meet him when he comes around. - Said vice captain.

\- Well I'll leave you alone, it seems that much to say. - Akira said goodbye, walked a bit, which was already away from them and could say the important things that had always said.

The Akira, found happy right now to be able to announce to the Rayleigh who completed their challenge, a cafe called your attention, but noted that the smell of the other, soon learned to place you would go there expecting the same, since it's place it always attends one of his goals is already completed and that follow she did not know what to expect.


	13. Chapter 13

Our princess is very happy to have managed to fulfill his duty to come to save the archipelago, left two behind, because he knew that they wanted to talk alone with no one to hear the talk importantly, led to a small bar called attention to it by name, as he climbed the stairs to the establishment, saw the owner of the bar to beat each customer for not paying what they had asked inside, just knew it was going along just fine with the owner of the establishment, owner noticed her and drove her to talk.

\- Hello, Akira-chan heard much from you by the newspapers and by Ray, I'm Shakky, nice to meet you. - He showed the same, guided into the small bar.

\- Also to meet you, I know we will do very well. -pronunciou Akira with a smile that can win someone.

\- I hope you like, as your adventures during these four years. - Shakky asked, putting a plate of fruit in front of our Akira.

\- Thank you, I rather like it, were humorous moments to get away from everyone and fought. - Said Akira, a bit like felt during that time.

As they talked a lot of fun, did not notice the presence of Rayleigh to enter the facility, was pleased to see his granddaughter consideration to give well with his old friend, was now more relaxed to see Akira there next to him, with its joy I always Animas people.

\- I see you've met my friend, Akira. - Pronounced Rayleigh, they saw frightened to see him there, he had not said anything.

\- Yes ever met, we have things in common, like it. - Akira replied, in its playful mode.

\- Now you play, really changed a lot, as it was walking alone at sea? - Asked Rayleigh, even having followed her adventures at the newspaper is not the same thing, like

she told how it was.

\- It was a huge challenge, he thought he would never be able to top it off, got into various trouble, fooled the people with whom I lived because I knew they would never take the place I had said, I fought always learned a few things myself, but I much yet to develop. - Said Akira, with strands of hair azulo to fall on his forehead.

\- Here a few days I'll get you to give lessons to fight, you need to know to develop the skills you learned over four years alone. - Spoke Rayleigh, knew it would be now without time for yourself.

\- I will always make snacks for the two of you, as they deserve, do not want to see nobody here to die at this, since they are both special. - Pronounce Shakky, I would love to see the training in them.

After that they began to talk about other issues, the news is how the sea changes that have emerged and that may change several generations to follow where our princess will change more and more, with their new knowledge.


	14. Chapter 14

He spent a few days since the arrival of Akira to Sabaody Archipelago, during which time she walked to better understand where would spend a few good years to live, as it reached the four years he had to venture more or less alone to invade all boats kind of people, but the day soon after began his training with Rayleigh to develop Haki, she had awakened a major that only a chosen few have and also improved the failures that had to fight with a weapon, this being the essential part .

Today was the day off it, since the Rayleigh had issues to deal with and then decided to go for a swim in the sea near the Shakky the bar where he had oversight of it, if something happens to her there was someone to save, she always think of your old family, as they are if anything has changed there.

He entered the water as it was always cold it is even natural it, plunged into her, where he saw in the distance a species that live in the sea but also come alongside up, she looked at the figure only that it ran away soon, why not I know if Akira was going to do him good or bad but there will come a certain point that will give immense good.

Came out of the sea, put a towel to dry itself, as it was wet and headed to the bar where he saw again the Shakky to drive customers who do not pay as custom, for that animated her day he could leave things bad back, entered the establishment sat in his usual place, where he has found some food that her friend always prepared and a little distance from her a newspaper that called attention where he saw who spoke about the kingdom of Alabasta and saw that spoke the old Princess Alabasta he said is dead because during this time did not appear.

He continued to read the news and also found that his mother died 11 years ago, when I lived was 5 years old and Akira with seven years, only now that killed the Alabasta Queen that was commented on by the whole world, never imagined he soon had an illness at the time that our lovely Akira had been kidnapped, she did not realize that situations that should have gone with it all.

**Alabasta**

The King was in his throne room, with hand journal where people who were investigating the case of her older daughter was missing, then put the closed case only because they had no more clues where he was to be the victim, but year ago as ever read a newspaper, which had been a reward poster who catch up the girl earned the money, but when he saw the image found some similarities with his daughter and first name be the same as hers, nickname she had, if even it is already happy to know that she was well and alive, hopes one day to find her again.

But in a few years, many can not imagine what will happen there in the kingdom and who will appear but people will not recognize, because the right time forget the people


	15. Chapter 15

Then read what was in the newspaper to talk about his real family, was rested at least know that they were all well, even with all that changed with the long of years, left the newspaper aside, began to eat a sandwich that Shakky had prepared before her, the lady was now meet other clients.

Could be heard confusion of noise outside the establishment, a fight out there, Akira closed eyes felt the lines of vibration of the people, by your soul, soon learned that the Rayleigh was there to fight some bad guys, smiled that which he had always had confusion anywhere.

Already at 14 Akira, already out more than once for the archipelago, where he discovered a lot when got up today decided to explore where is the beginning of the Grand Line, she could some very quick ways to go there because it causes the knowledge of powers she carried the other centuries, it was still morning no one was going to miss it.

He took ship, which always takes goods to the start of the Grand Line, for the person who is taking care of a whale and even once belonged to the Pirate King's crew, Rayleigh had told all this to her, during the three years we've been training with him since coming to Sabaody, it now stood gone to do some confusion as it does not like to stay put in my place, Shakky know very well the exit of the "Sea Princess" as she is known always had a card with vard for Shakky to know where it stopped or if something happens to her.

In the port helped fishermen to load the goods and went with them to the Red line, this is one of the jobs that Akira have in the archipelago, despite the fame of those four years who was alone in the sea, but people as I can it better you know you did it to survive.

\- Guys, let's move on to deliver the goods as always on the other side, know what we tell Akira, always want to go with us. - Said the boss who commands the small ship.

\- Yeah captain, can not always be depending on Shakky, who takes care of me since I came here. - Akira said, what she said is true Shakky always takes care of it.

Fired of which are housed family some fishermen, Akira was already in her job, since there was no one to say goodbye, left his side backpack, all began to set sail.

Much has changed Akira all these years, when he was not working to deliver goods in another side of the sea, he was thinking about the stories that Rayleigh had told her he knew Whitebeard, where it found the place they were getting lately, are major figures in the world, you know the adventures they had, but what interested her the most was the "King of Darkness" had adventures that he and the captain always lied and even with the rivalry of other crew gave up immense good.

She always dreams of having reliable partners and never get stuck in one place, hate it since I was a princess Alabasta, could not play with other children or know the whole world, but it knew that soon would leave the islands because it was time to make new friends and not get stuck in the past or now exists.


End file.
